1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor and a pixel circuit having the same, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor providing two current paths that have different lengths, and a pixel circuit having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor includes a semiconductor layer having a channel region, a source region and a drain region, a gate electrode insulated from the semiconductor layer by a gate insulating layer, and a source electrode and a drain electrode connected to the source region and the drain region, respectively, of the semiconductor layer.
The thin film transistor, configured as described above, may act as a switching device for transferring a signal or a driving device for providing a current path.
In a thin film transistor according to the related art, the channel region between the source region and drain region has a predetermined length. Therefore, in the case in which the thin film transistor acts as a driving device, a predetermined amount of current may flow through a fixed current path. Accordingly, in the case in which different currents are required in order to implement various objects, since a circuit should be configured using a plurality of thin film transistors, the number of components increases and the design is complicated.